Into the Darkness
by JMBangelgirl
Summary: Monica is captured by evil and taken hostage. Only with the help of God will the angels escape this obstacle. Rating for violence. **COMPLETE** Stay tuned for "Light the Way"
1. Prologue, The Grand Canyon

Disclaimer: Monica, Andrew, Tess, and Gloria belong to Martha Williamson and CBS productions.

Monica sat with her feet hanging over the rocky edge. Her mind was in a daze, and to add to it, Tess was late. That was unusual for the prompt supervisor who was always there when you needed answers or you had a problem. Problems Monica had. Her head was spinning and all she felt like doing was crying. Was it because of all the depressing assignments lately or rather because her best friend was gone for nearly a month, filling in for his friend and fellow angel of death in the other side of the country? Perhaps it was normal for an angel working constantly day and night to feel stress, no time for sleep or coffee breaks. How was she supposed to know; Tess wasn't there to answer her questions. 

The angel started to stand up, thinking that her beloved supervisor wasn't coming at all. She stretched and then tucked an auburn strand of hair behind her ear. Monica looked over the canyon and sighed. The sight took her breath away. This was the very spot where she had been tempted and almost fallen. This was the spot where she had come closest to evil. That haunting memory would never completely leave her mind, and she thought best it not to for she had learned some great lessons from that day.

"Oh, Tess, where could you possibly be?" Monica asked the deepness under her breath, half hoping her echo would answer her.

"Here I am, Baby," a familiar voice behind the angel said. Monica jumped and whirled around, immediately recognizing the strong tone. That was all she needed to brighten her weary soul.

"Tess!" Monica cried and jumped into her supervisor's welcoming arms that held her in a tight grip.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Baby, I had some forms to fill out before I came," Tess said, releasing her angel girl from her embrace. "You know, Angel Girl, it's that time of year when I have to fill out the papers that make me rightfully your supervisor, and if I didn't, you'd get some other graduate from casework."

"Well," Monica said with a laugh, "I'd rather you be late than get another supervisor." 

Tess half smiled and quickly changed the subject.

"You see that girl over there?" Tess asked pointing to a young woman who was jotting down notes. Monica nodded and turned towards her supervisor.

"She's my assignment?" Monica said.

"Yes, Baby, she is and her name is Amy, Amy Stargon."

"Well," Monica started. "What else?"

Tess was staring into space, unaware that Monica was talking to her. Her eyes searched for something in the heavens. Was she praying?

"Tess," Monica again said. She shook Tess' arm. "Tess, are you okay?"

Tess turned, surprised and shook her head as if clearing her thoughts.

"Um, yes, I'm fine. Now what was I saying?"

"You were talking about Amy and what she does," Monica answered her supervisor. 

"Well," Tess started. "She is uh…a person that writes…"

"A journalist?" Monica asked with a worried look on her face. "Maybe you need a little sleep, I can do this on my own."

"Oh, no, no, for heaven's sakes I don't need sleep, just a little sip of water maybe. I think this draftiness makes me a little woozy," Tess said in a shaky voice. She glanced below her and gulped.

"If you insist," Monica said and helped Tess down.

As the two angels disappeared, a figure moved behind them, following them slowly and unnoticed. What Monica and Tess didn't know was that the evil that once lurked there would never really be gone.


	2. Chap One, A Disaster Waiting to Happen

"Here you go, Tess," Monica said as she handed the older angel a glass of water. She stared into her supervisor's eyes. There was an expression that Monica couldn't explain. "Tess?" Monica asked. "What's wrong? You're so different from usual. You look…"

"I'm fine, Angel Girl," Tess insisted. "Really."

"Okay," Monica said, though still unsure that her supervisor was all right. She seated herself next to Tess on a small, marble table. "Isn't it lovely out today, Tess?" Monica asked after a moment of silence.

Tess only nodded. Something was definitely on her mind and no matter what Monica was determined to find out what it was. She was really worried about her supervisor. Tess never acted like this. 

"Maybe we should get back to my assignment," Monica suggested. 

"Um…sure," Tess agreed.

The same girl who they had seen earlier was walking into the city Newspaper Company. 

"I bet she wrights for the Tribune," Monica said. "I remember when I was a journalist. That was a long time ago and I hope I remember everything there is to it.

"Who said that you'll be a journalist?" Tess asked sternly. "Don't jump to conclusions, Angel Girl."

"So what will I be doing? What's wrong with Amy?" the Irish angel asked, her eyes filled with curiosity. 

"Amy is going through some tough times with her family. Her mother is dying and her husband is calling for a divorce. Amy finds that when she wrights she can take her mind of all the things around her," Tess explained. 

"So my job is to help her get along with her husband and accept the fact that her mother is dying?" Monica asked.

"No, Baby, your job is to help her wright the truth before it's too late," Tess explained.

"What do you mean, too late?" 

"Well, there's going to be a typo in her life pretty soon and you have to help her through it," the supervisor said.

"A typo? Like a mistake?" Monica asked in her Irish accent.

"Not exactly a mistake," said Tess. "More like a sentence without any punctuation; something not completed. Let's just say a disaster will take place and you better be there when it does because she's going to need you."

Monica nodded and watched Amy sit down at a computer in the building. She typed fast, her eyes not leaving the scribbled notes beside her. What kind of disaster did Tess mean?


	3. Chap Two,Inside Monica's Office

I don't own anything from "TBAA" -see disclaimer in chapter one. (Wish I did J )

Monica peered into the building through the glass windows. There were many desks lined up in rows according to the level of the employee. Several hallways in the back of the main room lead to private offices. Finally the Irish angel stepped inside and shook off the light dusting of rain that had fallen upon her shoulders.

"Can I help you?" a young woman asked. 

"Yes, I'm Monica" she replied in her Irish accent. "I called earlier. I'm the new publicist."

"Just a second, Monica. I'll be right with you." The woman picked up a ringing phone, answered a few questions and hung up. "I'll call Mr. Kalio for you."

Monica looked around as the lady paged her boss. The room was quiet plain. There weren't many decorations. All that filled the room was the sound of typing, phones ringing, and soft voices. 

"Mr. Kalio is on his lunch break so I have to take care of all the issues," the woman said as she rolled her eyes and shuffled a few papers around on her desk.

"I don't think I caught your name," Monica said softly.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Amy," she responded; though her eyes didn't meet Monica's. 

Amy got up and leaded Monica to a small office near the back of one of the hallways. She opened the door and slammed it as soon as Monica entered in. The auburn bit her lip and looked up to the heavens. 

"Father, I need some help. I can already see I won't be able to do this alone," she prayed. 

Suddenly she caught someone in the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw Gloria fiddling with the computer, her glasses falling onto her nose. 

"Gloria!" Monica exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" she walked over to her desk and stared at the angel with curious eyes.

"I'm your secretary," Gloria replied happily. "I'm arranging some programs on your hard drive so it's easier to find things."

"Tess didn't say anything about _you_ being on this assignment," Monica told her friend. 

"This was a sudden switch. Tess was supposed to be on it but something came up," Gloria replied in her smooth voice.

"I hope she's all right," the Irish angel said, her eyes dazzling with sudden fear. "She's been acting quit strange lately."

"I know," Gloria stuttered. Her eyes didn't leave the screen. "She got our names mixed up today and," Gloria began. "She even forgot who your assignment was."

"I don't know, Gloria," Monica continued. "Tess is acting almost like the time she had Alzheimer's…You don't think…?"

Gloria shook her head and said, "No, when she had Alzheimer's she had all of the full symptoms, which right now…well, she's acting like…"

"She needs sleep," a heavy voice from the back of the room said.

"Sam," both angels chimed at once.

"Tess is going through some tough situations right now," Sam said. His broad figure emerged from the corner. "You'll be able to find out sooner or later."

"But what?" Monica asked in a worried tone.

"I'm not at liberty to share," the angel told the Irish angel. "That's up to Tess."

"I'm going to talk to Tess at my first break," Monica said. She looked at her watch and sighed. "I'll take my break in an hour."

Sam nodded and disappeared. Monica and Gloria exchanged confused glances. Gloria began typing again and Monica sat down and started to examine a paper written up by one of the journalists for the paper. Monica kept getting distracted by her thoughts. What was wrong with Tess? When was Andrew going to get back? How long would her assignment with Amy take?


	4. Chap Three,A Talk With Tess

Finally the clock reached four o' clock and Monica darted out of her office and into the cold rain that had grown heavier as she sat working. She pulled her long coat around her tightly, the wind whipping at her fiercely. Her hair blew in her face. The clouds were piling higher and higher by the minute, covering the sun, and making the day darker. Where would she find Tess? Wherever her supervisor was, Monica knew that the Spirit would lead her in the right direction. 

Up ahead her eyes caught sight of a woman's figure sitting in a small café. Right away she knew it was Tess. The Irish angel headed for the cozy restaurant. She refused to take her eyes off the lonely figure. She was relieved to hear the bell on the door ring as she entered from the cold rain.

"Tess?" Monica asked shakily to her supervisor. She didn't know whether to expect a sudden shot of anger fill her ears or a loving greeting. To her surprise there was no answer. "Tess?" Monica asked again.

"No," was the reply. "I need to be alone." 

"You have been alone, Tess, now it's time that we talk. If we do now you can get this over with," Monica said in her Irish accent. 

"Monica, no, not now!" Tess stormed.

Monica backed up from her supervisor. Then Tess realized how much she probably scared her angel girl.

"I'm sorry, Baby," Tess said lovingly. "It's just that…well,"

"You can tell me, Tess."

"I can't, Angel Girl, I just can't!"

"But…"

Tess got up from the booth and walked out the door. Monica sunk down into her seat and started to cry softly.

"Oh, Father, what is happening?"


	5. Chap Four, Captured!

It was turning dark and Monica glanced at the clock. She would be able to leave in five minutes. Then she would look for Tess again. Suddenly a voice inside of her told her not too. Could God, perhaps, be telling her that Tess did need to be alone? Monica wasn't sure. Her love for her supervisor blocked out the voice. She would find her supervisor, even if led up to disobeying God. What? Did she just think that? What was happening to her mind?

"Monica?" Gloria asked from her spot at the computer. "It's six o' clock. Shouldn't you be leaving?" 

"Yes, Gloria. I'm on my way out," the Irish angel said and grabbed her coat. 

"I'll just be here ten more minutes. I'm almost done with installing this program," Gloria told her supervisor. Monica nodded and smiled. Then, leaving the building, she totally forgot about her assignment that sat at the front desk, about to leave too.

Monica's eyes pierced the dark streets with wonder. Where could Tess have gone? She was going to find her. It bothered her to think of her supervisor in pain. 

"Monica?" a voice behind her asked. Monica whirled around and her eyes light up with delight. Andrew stood there, dressed in jeans and a black leather coat. 

"Andrew!" the Irish angel exclaimed. She ran to embrace her friend. He had been gone for over a month. "I missed you," she said softly. 

Andrew leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. 

"I missed you too. I shouldn't be back yet, but…" his words trailed off. "Where's Tess?" 

"I'm looking for her," Monica replied. Her voice wavered in fear. "Something's wrong with her, Andrew."

"I know, Monica. The Father told us not to pursue her so let's just stay put until we get word…"

"Andrew!" Monica cried. "I am going to find her. She's my…_our_ supervisor and I love her a lot. I'm not about to let anything bad happen to her. And she's going through something terrible and alone. If something were bothering me she'd do the same."

"Not if God instructed her not to, Monica," Andrew told his friend. He peered deeply into her brown eyes until he saw the realization in them. 

"Okay," Monica promised. 

"Now, why don't I go get Gloria and we can all go get a bit to eat," Andrew suggested. Just then Amy walked out of the office. 

"Monica," she said. "You forgot your purse." she handed the angel a small black bag.

"Oh, thank you, Amy," Monica cried. She placed the bag around her shoulder and smiled. Amy nodded and started walking towards a blue car. 

"Who's she?" Andrew asked after a moment. 

"Oh, my goodness, Andrew," Monica gasped. "I forgot all about her. She's my assignment!"

"Then you better get to work, Angel Girl, Tess would not be happy if she found out about this."

"Something must be getting in the way of my thoughts," Monica proposed. 

"Like Tess?" Andrew asked with a worried look on his face. "Monica, I'm sure everything is going to be all right."

"I know it will, but nothing like this has ever happened to Tess. She acts like she hardly knows me. It's like she's so far away from us."

"Maybe that's a sign that she needs to be alone. Say, I have to leave again tomorrow. My assignment in France isn't quite finished. I just stopped by to say hi on the over from California."

"My, you sure get around a lot, Andrew," Monica remarked. 

"Yeah, being an angel of death isn't so bad after all."

"Have fun," Monica told her friend. He put his arm around her and smiled.

"I will."

Monica and he walked down the street and back into the building where they got Gloria. The three angels strolled down the park to where they caught sight of Amy. She sat all alone on a park bench. Her blond hair blew freely in front of her face. Monica told her two friends that she would go talk to Amy. 

"Hello," the Irish angel said.

Amy looked up a bit startled. She smiled when she saw Monica.

"Hey, Monica. What are you doing here?" she asked. "It's such an icky day today. The sky is turning dark and the air is muggy."

"I'm just with two of my friends. You know Gloria," Monica said as she pointed to Andrew and Gloria who sat on two swings.

"Yeah, she's your secretary. Who's he?"

"My friend Andrew," Monica said. "We sometimes work together."

"Boyfriend?" Amy inquired. 

"Oh, no. Just a friend," Monica prompted with a laugh. "Would you like to join us?" 

"No thanks. I'm fine. I was just leaving, actually. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"You have a good attitude when you're not in work," Monica laughed.

"That place gives me a headache. Sorry if I acted grumpy today. Long day."

"I see," Monica said with her Irish accent. "Well, have a nice evening."

"I'll try," Amy replied. She stood up and walked towards her car.

Monica started towards her two friends when someone stopped her.

"Hello, Monica," the voice chanted. 

"Who are you?" she asked in a scared tone. Behind her stood a man dressed all in black. He took her hand and shook it even though Monica had no intentions of doing so.

"Just call me Vern," the haunting voice replied.

"Do I know you from somewhere, Vern?" she asked, her Irish accent shaking.

"No, but I know you."

"Excuse me?"

Just then Andrew glanced up and saw the black figure talking to Monica. Instantly he stood up and started to run towards the two.

"I guess you just don't get it, Monica. I've come for you. Someone calls your name and I'm his messenger," Vern said in an icy tone.

"I don't understand," a scared angel said. 

Before Monica could say anymore, Vern grabbed her hand and jerked her towards him. She struggled to escape from the strong grasp that was withholding her tightly. Now she understood when she looked into the eyes. 

"Monica!" Andrew cried. He tried to entangle Vern's hands from Monica's wrist but Vern's grasp was so tight that Andrew became exhausted.

"Vern, let go of her!" 

"No, Andrew, I can't do that. I won't give up that easily this time," he complied. "This isn't like last time."

Just then Vern picked up Monica and ran with her faster and faster each time a foot touched the ground. His face carried a dark smirk. Andrew threw himself on top of the man in black. Monica rolled out of Vern's arms and struggled to stand up. Andrew and Vern fought on the ground. Monica gasped as Andrew laid a fist to Vern's cheek.

"Andrew, no!" Monica screamed. Neither one of the men listened. Gloria came running up behind Monica and wrapped her arms around her supervisor, trying to comfort her.

"Monica," she breathed. "We need to…" Suddenly both Gloria and Monica felt tight arms engage their bodies. Two muscular men easily pushed Monica and Gloria to the ground. Andrew, just realizing that someone else had his two friends jumped up and ran towards the two men. He tried to push his way through to the kicking and screaming angels but couldn't. He was outnumbered. There was no way he could. Suddenly the two men, Vern, and Monica disappeared in a dark light. Gloria, crying loudly lay on the park ground, beaten badly. Andrew reached down and touched her arm and all the bruises healed in an instant. The helpless angel looked up at the angel of death, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"A…Andrew," she stuttered. "They took her with them. Mon…Monica is g…gone."

Andrew began to cry to. Then he looked at his hand and realized that he had just laid his hands on Vern. He had fought with someone. Fighting was never the answer. What had come over him? 

"Andrew," Gloria cried. She sat up slowly and Andrew wrapped his arms around her and they both sobbed. Andrew held her tightly. His blond hair blew in front of his eyes and stuck to his tear stained cheeks. Monica had just been captured by evil.


	6. Chap Five, Trust In God

Andrew and Gloria wandered the dark park. They prayed and patiently waited for some answer from the Father. Where had they taken Monica? Frankly, Andrew preferred not to know for he had a good guess.

"Andrew," Gloria shuttered. She was still shaken up from the last incident. She wiped her tear stained cheeks. "Can't we do something more? Monica is in trouble and needs help."

"I know, Gloria," Andrew replied sadly. "Right now we can only pray and put Monica in God's hands."

"And what about Tess?" she asked abruptly. 

We have to pray for her too. Most likely she ahs no idea what has happened her today," Andrew told his friend.

Gloria nodded and closed her brown eyes tightly. There wasn't an answer heard. Only the rearing of engines and the buzzing of streetlights filled their ears. 

"I can't hear Him," Gloria said after a moment. "God isn't telling me anything."

"Maybe that's a sign that He doesn't wasn't us to know our friends whereabouts. Why don't we ask God to protect them instead of asking where they are," Andrew suggested. 

Suddenly footsteps beat the ground behind the two angels. They both turned around and were relieved to find Sam standing there surrounded by a glorious light.

"Sam!" Gloria cried. She ran and hugged the angel tightly, nearly knocking him over. Sam smiled and was eased when Gloria released. "You're a life saver, Sam. Well, you probably know about what's happened her better than we do."

"Sam," Andrew asked. "Do you know where Monica and Tess are?" 

"I know where Monica is, but I do not whish to speak of it," the older angel answered as he shivered.

"And Tess?" Gloria asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm on my way to see her. What happened tonight, was done by all evil. It played a hindrance in many lives, including Amy's which by the way, Andrew, you'll be taking over that assignment."

Gloria and Andrew peered at Sam in wonder. He hardly seemed to be effected by Monica's disappearance. Didn't it bother him that the enemy was holding her hostage?

"Sam," Andrew asked in astonishment. "Monica is in a place where no angel should have to be. She is in the presence of one that no angel should have to face. I didn't even think it was legal for them to just rush in and take her. I though they couldn't force her to do anything that she didn't want to!" Andrew exclaimed. "Doesn't any of this matter to you?" 

"Of course it does, Andrew. I feel terrible that this had to happen to Monica. But God has a plan and somewhere in that plan, He wanted Monica to be put to the test."

"You call sending an innocent angel to Hell a test?" Andrew gasped. "I don't get it!" he stormed. 

"I don't either right now," Sam said softly. He put a strong arm around Andrew. 

"You didn't see the look on her face, Sam," Andrew said. Tears were streaming down his pale face. "I never want to see her that scared again. Never! I hated it. And here I was getting my anger out on one of them."

"It was one of the scariest moments of my life," Gloria stated in a scared voice. She shivered as she thought about it. "Being grasped in human form by someone is terrible. I was stripped of my angelic powers! It was so…so awful," Gloria cried.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that, Gloria," Sam said in a loving voice. "I really am. And, Andrew, whatever happens to Monica, just remember to keep trusting the Father. I know how much you care for her. You should after how long you've been working with her," Sam said. "Now put your feet on the ground, keep praying, and move on. Monica will be fine."

Sam smiled at both of them and walked down the trail. He disappeared and the two angels were left standing in the middle of the park, both of them dazed and exhausted.

"I hope you know that I won't take my mind off of her one minute of the day!" Andrew cried after Sam who was by now gone. If this is a test for both of us then…then…" Andrew fell on the ground in a big heap. He wept heavily. Gloria almost cried when she saw how much pain he was in. She removed her glasses from her eyes that were fogged up.

"Andrew," she said softly. "Yelling won't bring her back. You cry. It's a good way to get your anger and mourning out."

Andrew looked up at Gloria. His green eyes were red. Gloria couldn't see the emerald dazzle that they normally carried. 

"Andrew," she said again. She embraced him as he cried. Then her eyes too began to water. Andrew tried to smile at her but it was useless. Anger and sadness had taken over his mind. He was so confused and lost. 

"Thank you, Gloria," he mumbled. Finally a slight smile grew on his face. But still no sign of happiness shone in his eyes.

"Don't worry," Gloria told him. "She's in God's hands."


	7. Chap Six, The One Behind It All

CHAPTER SEVEN

All she could feel was pain as her eyes fluttered open. Monica sat up, her chest and back aching as she did so. She had never felt like this before. Her clothes were soaked through. She realized how the wet the ground was and squealed. She was laying on some sort of pavement that was muddy from all the rain. Her head hurt and her mind was in a daze. She couldn't remember anything until she heard two voices in the background. 

"I told you not to hurt her," a woman stormed. 

"It was impossible not to. She kicked and well…" the man's voice was cut off.

"You're telling me that it was impossible to bring an angel back here and a…in female form?" the woman asked in a disgusted tone. "Next time I expect you to do _exactly_ what I say!" she snapped.

"Hey look she's awake," another man said.

"Vern, for goodness sakes alive, you're going to let the whole world know she's here," the woman said. 

__

Did she say Vern? Now it started to come back. And as she felt her bleeding head, her mind began to flashback.

__

Monica!" Andrew screamed. He put his body weight upon his opponent until he fell to the ground. 

"Andrew! No," she had yelled as Andrew had punched the figure in black. When Vern had just come upon her he had introduced himself. That's how she knew his name. "Andrew!" Strong arms that weren't willing to let go grabbed Monica. Gloria was next to her also on the ground, hustling and fighting to get free. Where was her strength? Now Andrew was once again running into the scene. He furiously tried to get to her, pushing his way past the two men that held Gloria and her. The look on his face was of determination. Then their fingers met but slipped away. Next Monica felt the sudden rush of pain to her head and all was black. 

"Well, looks like you're right, Vern," the woman said, as she stepped into the moonlight and revealed her face.

"Kathleen?" Monica breathed. But hardly a sound came out of her dry mouth. She licked her chapped lips, trying to manage a few sentences. It was only useless.

"Well, baby, who'd you expect?" Kathleen laughed.

"I can't believe you would do this, Kathleen," Monica gasped. Her blurry eyes watered.

"Yep. It's me behind all this. Of course I had a little help," she smirked. 

"But…"

"Vern, gag her if she says anything else," Kathleen ordered.

"Wait," Monica squeaked in her Irish accent that was now faded off. "I just want to know why."

"Because this was one heck of an assignment that I couldn't let you mess up. You won't get in the way this time, Monica, baby. Sorry, we're winning this one."

"What do you mean? What's so significant about Amy?" the Irish angel asked.

"I don't want her getting in the way of my plans, Vern. Tie her up and gag her," the demon commanded in a haunting voice.

"Kathleen?" Monica asked.

Kathleen held up a bundle of papers and a picture. That was all Monica needed to answer her question. She wide-eyed stared at what Kathleen held in her hand and gasped. _How could Amy have done something like this? _She just didn't get it. 

Vern came with a few ropes and bound her arms and legs tightly. Her placed a black scarf inside of her mouth and laughed.

"Looks like you're hopeless, angel of God," he said with a dark tone. "You just stay comfortable right where you are. I have to take care of some business."

Monica made a few noises but nothing else. She peered at Kathleen who sat at some sort of desk and scratched down a few notes. 

"I know just what I'm going to do," the demon said. She smiled and raised an eyebrow at Monica. Monica leaned her head on the cold and wet pavement and cried. 

__

Oh, Father, she thought. _Please show me what to do. Please show me why this is happening. Send someone or something for a sign. I need You._


	8. Chap Seven, A New Day

CHAPTER EIGHT

Andrew opened his eyes and realized that the short nap that he had wanted had turned into a long night sleep. He quickly jumped up as he thought about Gloria who said she would be waiting for him in the diner across the street. He glanced over there and saw no one in the window. _Oh no,_ he thought. _Now where has she gone?_

"Hey, you sleepy head," a voice behind him said.

"Gloria," the angel of death sighed. "I thought…well, I though…"

"I brought you some coffee," she said vastly. She handed him a large thermos.

"Thanks," Andrew said appreciatively. "I think I need this. I didn't have any yesterday."

"You sound like Mon…" Gloria stopped short. She looked down at the ground and listened to Andrew sigh. "You sounded like Monica," she continued after a moment. 

"Don't worry, honey," Andrew told her, though his voice shook as he spoke. 

"Andrew?" Gloria asked, changing the subject. "Do you want to get breakfast over in the diner?" 

"Sure," he replied in a relieved voice. "I was afraid you had already eaten. I'm starved."

"Good 'cause I hear that they make chocolate chip pancakes. I have been meaning to try one, though I don't know how well chocolate and pancake batter mix. But if you look at chocolate as part of a breakfast item, for it is a dairy product, I guess they wouldn't be so terrible after all. But…chocolate is almost sixty percent sugar and that isn't a healthy daily balance," Gloria spoke in a fast tone.

"Okay," Andrew said. He had not one clue to what she had just said.

"Okay, what?" her cheery voice asked. 

"Gloria," Andrew started. He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the diner. "Maybe you should try talking slower," he suggested.

She stared at him with a puzzled expression.

"Well, considering I am equipped with the mind of a computer that can assimilate a abnormal amount of information, my brain just transmits messages at an expeditious speed, therefor I speak as briskly as I…" she stopped for a minute. "Are you even listening to me?" 

"Gloria, honey, what if you determine every word you say mentally so that you say 'supplied' instead of 'equipped' or etc. Do you understand what I mean?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, yes," she stumbled. "But this is how I talk. This is how God created me to…"

"Good point, but what if you just changed your words just a little bit? Try it out and see how it works. Because your brain works so fast, you should be able to define each word in your head without hesitation."

"Okay," Gloria said in a worried tone. "Since my mind is supplied with that of a computer I can…my brain can absorb an unusual…a…an unusual amount of information in seconds?" she asked him.

"Pretty good," Andrew replied with a laugh. "I think you'll get it. Now let's think about our stomachs."

"Excuse me?" Gloria asked him. "What do you mean?"

"You know," he started. He looked her in the eye and realized that she thought about stomachs as a scientific word. "Let's think about our…how hungry we are? You know, let's think about our stomachs?"

"Oh! I get it. I guess I should try to start thinking of definitions too," the smart angel laughed.

"Gloria, I don't want you to change the way you do things. I just want you to talk so some one can actually understand you," Andrew told her as they sat down at a small booth. 

"All right."

"What can I get you?" a waitress asked them. 

"Two servings of chocolate chip pancakes," Andrew answered. He grinned at Gloria. "Believe me, they're good," he said after the waitress had left. 


	9. Chap Eight, More Mysterious Waiting To B...

****

CHAPTER NINE

Amy stood in front of the offices and sighed. She peered into the window and saw all of her co-workers scribbling down numbers, notes, or answering phone calls. 

"I'm not going to do it. No, I just won't," she stuttered under her breath.

"Won't do what?" a voice behind her asked. Amy turned around, quite surprised. 

"Oh, Gloria, right?" she asked in an embarrassed tone. "I didn't know you were there."

"Well, my motto is to never be late for work…though it seems like I might of set my watch a few minutes off," Gloria said in her quick but cheery voice. She glanced down at her watch and then back at the one in the office. "Yep, I knew it, one and a half minutes off."

"Don't worry," Amy said. "Mr. Kalio probably won't even notice. And believe me, if he notices, you're in deep trouble. You don't want to experience him mad."

Gloria smiled and pushed her way in, through the glass door. She walked towards the office that she and Monica usually shared. But today they wouldn't. 

"Oh, that reminds me," Gloria started. She turned around to face Amy. "Monica…she won't be here today," the smart angel said sadly. 

"Reason being?" Amy pressed. "It's only her second day of work here. She's one of the top publicists. We can't have her missing like this."

"I know you can't, but Monica is far…well, she just was delayed and won't be here today," Gloria said. That was all she could think of. She couldn't just tell Amy the straight out truth. _Monica was captured by demons and then taken hostage. She might not be back for awhile. She's in quite a dilemma. _Gloria laughed at her thoughts. This was going to be a hard day today. The breakfast that morning had brightened it up a little bit.

As he walked back towards the park, not knowing what he'd find there, he though about his assignment. He would have to go back to France this afternoon and he wasn't looking forward to it. His head hurt from the past day. His fingers went numb as he rolled them into a fist and hit the bench. 

"Oh, Father, I need some help. I don't want to leave. And what's going to happen to Amy? What's going to happen to Tess and Gloria?" Tess was still missing, Gloria was working on her assignment that was now Amy, and Monica was still gone. "Father, I need some sort of directions."

Suddenly he looked up to see two figures standing on the opposite side of the park.

"Sam, I can't do this…" a woman's voice trailed off.

"Tess," a stern voice replied. "We've already talked about this. It's time."

Tess stared at her angel baby who wandered the trail parallel to them. Her heart told her to do it, but her mind told her not too. It was God's choice, whether her mind and heart both said no. And right then, God was telling her that His time was now.

"Okay," Tess said shakily. "Here goes."

She walked towards the angel of death. Her brown eyes met his green ones. Their gazes locked for a long moment of silence until Tess leaned forward and embraced her angel boy. They both held each other for a long time. Andrew opened his mouth but nothing came out. He guessed that Tess knew about Monica, considering that Sam had talked to her. He looked at his supervisor with a serious look on his face that told her how much pain he was in. Tess already knew his pain for she shared it as well.

"I love you, Tess," the angel of death mouthed. Tess pulled back and brushed a few loose locks of blond hair out of his face and cried. 

"I love you too, Baby," she told him with an honest voice. "We're going to get through this together. Now I have something to tell you…" her voice wavered. Right at that moment, both angels started crying heavily as Tess shared some words with Andrew. The words were unknown to anybody accept God, Sam, and Andrew. Those were the only three that knew the secret. 


	10. Chap Nine, Gloria, Revealed

****

CHAPTER TEN

Gloria typed the rest of the paper that Monica should have been publishing. Her glasses reflected the light from the computer screen, her brown eyes glowing brightly. She sighed as it reached twelve o' clock and headed out for her lunch hour. She grabbed her purse after shutting off the computer. Her hand turned the knob of the door and she locked it behind her.

On her way down the hall, she passed Amy, her face filled with fright.

"Everything okay, Amy?" Gloria asked politely. 

Amy nodded, though her emotions showed that everything wasn't. Gloria slightly smiled and walked through the revolving glass doors and out into the city. It was temperate out. The sky was once again blue, filled with blotches of fluffy, white clouds here and there.

Amy walked out the back door to find whom she had wanted to see. Kathleen stood there and smirked. 

"You ready?" the demon asked. She laughed and pointed to a canister of gasoline. "I'm finished with my part."

Suddenly, gasoline scent filled Amy's nostrils and she waved her hand in front of her nose. "I can tell, Kathy, I can tell. Now where are they?" 

Kathleen carefully handed her a small box. Amy's small fingers tugged at a lock until finally it opened. Inside were a few sticks of dynamite. Amy slightly smiled and looked up at a nodding Kathleen.

Andrew hugged Gloria goodbye and vanished. Just then, Tess came up behind Gloria and waved at Andrew, both supervisor and charge holding the same expression.

"Gloria," Tess said. "You have an assignment. And if I were you, I'd get there fast!" 

"Tess!" Gloria gasped. She embraced the older angel tightly until Tess pulled away. 

"Little Angel, go right now. I'll accept your hug later. There's something that you have to try to stop."

Gloria just gave Tess a sideways glance and found herself disappearing and reappearing at the office. There in front of her Amy laid out dynamite sticks, all around the back of the building. But why was she doing this?


	11. Chap Ten, In The Presence of Love

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Andrew put his hands in his head as he sat in a taxi that was leading him to the heart of France. He nodded at the driver and handed him a generous amount of money. He stepped out of the cab and onto the wet streets that were covered with morning showers.

He couldn't get his mind off of his friends, especially Monica right now. Instantly his thoughts dwelled on his supervisor. What she had told him had been such a shock. When would she tell Gloria? And when Monica returned, (whenever that day would be) she would be coming from pain and suffering to sorrow and grief. How would that make her feel?

He wandered the streets until he came to the right address. Surprisingly, when he opened the door, he found that the house was vacant. Had he arrived too late? He walked in the house and found a daily paper on the table. It read: 

__

Salt Lake City's News Tribune offices were burned down. Journalist, Amy Stargon is found guilty. 

That was it! He needed to get back to Salt Lake City and fast. Maybe God's plan was making sense after all. Just then he glanced back at the paper. It read a totally different article about an oil company. 

"Thank you, God," he prayed. He disappeared into the French City. 

"Wait!" Gloria cried, as Amy was about to set fire to the dynamite. "What are you doing?"

Amy looked up in astonishment. She mouthed something but no sound came out of her mouth. 

"Gloria?" a crackling voice asked. "Out of all the angels, they sent you?" 

Gloria turned to find Kathleen leaning against the wall of the offices. She was smiling wildly with amusement.

"Kathleen?" Gloria uttered. "You have Monica…"

"Yes, you don't have to remind me about my fantastic works," replied the demon. Meanwhile Amy gazed at the two in wonder.

"I don't get it," she intervened. "Who are you two?"

"I am an angel," Gloria told her assignment. "This is a demon." She pointed to Kathleen who stuck her nose up proudly.

"She's got that right," Kathleen laughed. "We're on opposite sides and you are in the middle right now."

"What? I don't get it! So I shouldn't blow up the building?"

"Why were you going to in the first place, Amy? What's the sense?" Gloria asked.

"I hate this place. I love wrighting, but I hate working for my own uncle who thinks that he owns me, but he doesn't," Amy explained. "I just wanted to make a difference," she cried. "My husband is leaving me and my last parent just died not long ago. I hate this world. I though if I wrecked one of the things I hated that it would be one less thing on my list."

"And then what?" Gloria asked. "Were you going to get sent to jail for murdering two hundred people? That would be another thing on your list. You can't just fix a whole bunch of things by getting rid of one of them. Amy, this building has been here for longer than you probably know about. Sure they've fixed it up and everything, but your uncle's family has been running it ever since… a long time ago."

"And that would matter why?" Kathleen asked sarcastically. "Hurry up, Amy, blow this thing to pieces."

"No, Amy, you choose. Don't let Kathleen choose for you," Gloria said. "Kathleen, is this why you took Monica; because this one assignment was a chain reaction. It's just like in a story or article. You make one typo and it can effect the whole paper."

"Who cares, Gloria. Amy, just light the dynamite," Kathleen snapped.

"Think about this, please."

"Just do it."

"Pray first. See what God has chosen for you," Gloria suggested. Amy looked at the angel and nodded. 

"I used to pray a long time ago, when I was little. God, if you're listening, I need to know right from wrong," Amy spoke into the sky softly. "I want to see which path I should take. I know I've been kind of confused lately."

Suddenly, Gloria shone brightly and Kathleen sank back for hatred can never be in the presence of love.

"Now I see," Amy stuttered. "Now I see."


End file.
